The Healing
by TheSpazChik
Summary: As a last resort to keep herself alive, Kimi buys an old traditional Japanese house after hearing of its healing hot springs,only to find herself in another world where she must protect not only the land where her soul was born, but the lord who owns them.
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to write an InuYasha fic. And now I finally got a good story plot. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"But miss-" the elderly woman tried." You are not well, you need someone here to...to..."<p>

"enough." I said lightly, as i stared out the window of my new room."I'm tired of all tests, all the disappointments. This so called legendary hot springs is my last hope. And if that doesn't even work then at least I'll die in peace."

"But miss." she repeated." You shouldn't be here alone."

"You and the other workers wont have to worry." I said still keeping my composure." as long as m. Company stands, you'll be paid."

"That's not what Im concerned about."

"Please." I said in a pleading tone, my voice almost cracking." I want to be alone."

"How long do you plan to stay up here before you realise what a mistake you making?"

"For as long as this takes."

She sighed and replied." So be it."

I didn't look back as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. I could here we talking with the cook.

"She wants to stay." she said." but we are to leave."

I walked across the room and gently placed my ear to the door.

"I don't blame her." The cook replied as he and she walked down the hall." If my father was caught stealing money from clients, I'd want to hide myself from the world as well. Damn fool could have destroyed her only chance of survival of she didn't already have her own company."

I closed my eyes and walked back to the window. It was true, what the man said. My father was caught after lieng and stealing from one too many people. I was dying, and the fall through would have demolished my chances of paying off the medical bills. All the money I had couldn't help me diagnose my situation. The only thing they said was I was a tiking time-bomb just waiting to go off. It would start by attacking my heart. That's all they could figure out. I wish I could cry at the moment to release some frustration but I'm all dried up.

My phone went off, of course it always did. The unusual caller was my father.

"How dare you call me!" I shouted into the reciever.

"Please Kimi." He begged." Iam your father."

"I have no father." I said more harsher than I intended." He died along with my mother years ago."

I hung up and slung the phone across the room.

It didn't take long before everyone was cleared out. Just me alone in this big place. There is a legand about this palace. It belonged to an Inu-Yokai in the feudal era. His name was Lord Sesshomaru. He sounded powerful, respected. I only heard good things about him. But then again he was just that, a legend. Demons didn't exist.

I walked down the long empty halls till I arrived at the back entrance. Immediately, steam hit my face. I kept further as the exhaustion got to me more and more. It was right there but so far away. Right when I got close to the steaming water I collapsed only my hand had made it into the water.

"Damn you!"

And everything went black as I gave in to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Please review or alert if you think this is a good start:)<p>

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the wait guys!**

**a special thanks to **

**poisedrose for reviewing and favouriting and alerting(and for favouriting other stories and making me a favourite author:)**

**animefreak653 for reviewing and alerting.**

**Flamingfireclaw for being my first review **

**KittyKatgirl3 for favouriting and alerting **

**Akira Lasandra for favouriting and alerting**

**Sailor Sacred Moon for alerting and favoriting **

** .Insane for alerting:)**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>I reluctantly opened my eyes when I heard my name being called.<p>

"It is time for you to awake and be reborn." the voice called again. The unfamiliar voice was smooth, silky, and inviting, but I was so content, I almost ignored it. When my vision cleared, I realized I was under water. I immediately panicked as my limbs thrashed around helplessly.

"Calm yourself!" The voice said again. I looked forwards to see a woman that looked almost like me. And then it hit me, I wasn't drowning. My arms and legs wouldn't move anymore.

"What's going on?" I heard myself ask.

"You, Kimi, she who is without equal, are the reincarnation of an Earth Elemental, a celestial. Your spirit was born in these hot springs. Your suffering can finally end, your body is almost fully rejected by your soul. That is why you are sick.

"That's why they couldn't diagnose my disease?" I asked, still not sure what was going on. Maybe I was dreaming.

"yes. Soon you will begin to gain the knowledge of your abilities." She said." you are at peace with your fate. That proved to me that you are worthy to receive all that you are. Hurry now take my hand."

"who are you?" I asked.

She smiled and her face morphed into mine.

"Dear girl, I'am you and you are me."

I hesitated but grasped her hand and we surged up. Once my head broke the surface I gasped for air by reaction and I spat out the water that filled my mouth. I grasped theedge of the pond and pulled myself up and sat down.

"I must have fallen in." I said gasping while running a hand through my hair." God! I could have died!"

Then I realized what I just said and let myself all back and just lyed there on the warm ground. I felt something fall on my face and found it to be a cherry blossom petal. I leaned up and looked to see I was under a large cherry blossom tree that hung over the hot springs. I stood up and walked to it and placed my hand on it.

It was warm. I could feel it pulsing under my touch, like I could sence it really was alive. I noticed something creeping around my arms. The vines of the tree were wrapping around my legs and arms and suprised me by sinking into my skin and appeared like tattoos now.

"What am I wearing?"

I hadn't noticed that I wasn't wearin my shirt and jeans, but a beautiful white dress that didn't have sleeves, held up by looping around my neck. I looked at my hair that was now longer and brown instead of its normal black. I didn't feel scared for some reason. This tree felt like home. I was happy. It felt too good to be true though. Was I dead? Was this a dream? I didn't care anymore. I wrapped my arms around the tree and hugged it. I didn't care if it was a dream or not. I decided I didn't want to wake up again.

"There you are." Came a small voice.

I turned to see a little girl. She had long black hair and a pretty dress a pink kimono.

"Whats your name?" She asked.

"Kimi." I replied, awkwardly still clutching the tree.

"Im Rin." She chimed.

I smiled, holding out my hand. She happily took it and I led her to the tree, placing her hand on the tree.

"Can you feel that?" I asked excitedly." Can you feel the warmth?"

She looked at my with a quizzical look on her face.

"Rin!" Came a screach."Lord Sesshomaru has summoned you-who are you!?"

I looked to see a small toad-like looking man holding what looked like a staff with two heads on it. Wide-eyed, I curiously stepped away from the tree and towards the little man.

"Stay back! I command it!" He shouted waving the staff at me." Name yourself!"

I stopped in front of him and grasped the staff and pulled it from his grasp.

Shocked, he fell back." Who-who are you?

"What are you?" I asked.

"That's Jacken." Rin answered.

I looked around again to see the most beautiful fields of flowers I have ever seen and then I looked back at the house.

"This looks like the land I bought but at the same time it doesnt." I looked back to Jacken." Can you tell me where I'am? Is this a dream?...or have I finally been put out of my misery?"

Rin came to my side and held my hand again.

"This is the Feudal Era." She smiled." Lord Sesshomaru has been waiting for you. Come on, or we'll be late for the festival."

I went with her as she led me through the flowers to the back entrance of the manor.

_Lord Sesshomaru? if I'm dead, does this mean I'm in Heaven...or Hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading and I hope you review. Question of the day: do you think Kimi is in Heaven or Hell? With Sesshy it could go either way I guess.:)<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
